The class room
by CatEri
Summary: an 2 new characters hit the scene, will the Uchiha's actually get girls? and who else is hooking up. this is a new account with Emk2617 and ladyakari


The first day of the academy is always the scariest; the embarrassment, the judging, then the friends you make that will die years later. Today, it was Hitomi's turn.

Hitomi, a young bright eyed girl around 11 years old, walked shyly into her first day at the academy into the classroom of Iruka sensei. She built up the little courage she had and shyly slid over to the most popular girl in the class, Ayano. Ayano, a year older, lazily slouched against the wall, waiting for her male friends, uncaring. She lazily gazed over to see a young Hitomi sliding along side the wall next to her. Ayano, not understanding feminine relationships, only saw this as an unusual ritual.

"h-hi," Hitomi stuttered out finally. Ayano shrugged one shoulder not understanding. Hitomi, embarrassed, ran over to the least populated area of the room, where a young Sakura sat.

"Hi." Sakura quietly greeted. Hitomi creeped down, almost into a ball, you could barely see the brown of her chocolate bar, creeping through her long burgundy hair. "it's ok, you don't have to be shy," Sakura tried to comfort, but Hitomi only shook her head, forcing her hair to cover her face.

With Ayano, an overly excited Neji slouched next to Ayano. Ayano non-chalantly wipes her hand on Neji, "You have new girl germs." Ayano walks over to Hitomi.

"Hey, yeah, you are that new girl." Ayano says.

Hitomi pauses for a moment, looks up to see who's talking, then takes another bite of her chocolate bar.

"If you keep eating like that you will be like Chouji." Neji creeps over.

"This is my only food source for the week, I can only eat one bite for every time I'm nervous." Hitomi whispered.

"You only have that for an entire week!" Ayano said, "I eat that much every two hours!"

"But no one has a metabolism like you!" Neji commented.

"Shut up Neji!" Ayano yelled. "So who produces you food?" Ayano questioned Hitomi.

"It's all I can afford." Hitomi whispered in shame.

"Why are you buying the food, where's your parents?" Ayano questions.

Hitomi's completion sees pale, hair darkens, and tone changes, "their dead," she states darkly.

"Well That's complicates things"

"It's either that or ramen." Hitomi puts away her chocolate bar.

"Well ramen is pretty tasty." Ayano says to Neji.

"You've been hanging around Naruto too long!" Neji stated

"Did someone say my name?!" Naruto yelled rushing over to the growing group. Naruto looks over at Hitomi, "Who's that hot chick?"

Hitomi turns red, her hair gets lighter and her chocolate bar reappears.

"That's the new girl, smart one." Neji points out.

"Now, now, boys don't fight." Ayano states.

"I-I-I did-didn't mean to s-s-start a anything." Hitomi whispered taking a bit of her chocolate bar.

"Oh you didn't start anything, I did." Ayano stated.

"Hey why does she always eat that chocolate bar doesn't she know that she'll turn out like Chouji!" Naruto, not so silently, commented. Neji silently whispered the situation to Naruto. "Oh well, I'll take you out and buy you dinner."

"No you won't cuz she's busy with me and my buds." Ayano says.

"I-I-I'm fine. I d-d-don't e-e-eat much." Hitomi stutters.

"Oh don't be shy!" Ayano exclaims. "You're my first female friend."

"You really should go, I'll pay." Sasuke says.

"Oh you got a sentence from the Sasuke-man."

"I-I-Is that r-really impressive?"

"Yes, It means he likes you."

"W-W-Wh-What does t-t-t-that mean?"

"He wants to sex it up with you."

"Huh?"

"So did you ever take sex ed?"

"What's that?"

"Well do you get butterfly feelings when you think of Sasuke-chan?"

"Can-Can we n-n-not talk about this with S-S-S-Sa-Sasuke-kun right there?"

"Sasuke where's Itachi?"

"Why? I'm not his keeper!" Sasuke replies.

"Well I know you like Hitomi like that."

"what the heck does that have to do with Itachi?"

"Well I have something to say to him."

"and this is my problem?"

"Because if you don't bring Itachi over here, you'll never know how Hitomi feels about you and I'll set her up with Naruto!"

"fine!" "Stupid girl…."

"thank you Sasuke…….chan…."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Whatever you want Sasuke-chan."

*Sasuke leaves*

"you like him or not?" Ayano asks, " Cuz I know he likes you."

Hitomi takes another bite of her chocolate bar and nods.

"Awww…..That's so cute I can't wait till I tell Sasuke-chan. Then we'll be like two sisters in-law or something like that, if Itachi likes me too."

"NOOOO! Please don't tell him!"

"Why he likes you?"

"It would be too embarrassing!" Hitomi takes out her special bottle of water that has the Uchiha symbol on the bottom, but Ayano doesn't see it.

"What's that for?"

"For when I'm embarrassed or happy. It's how I stay full all week."

"Oh ok, I get it, not really, but yeah. I'm still taking you out on the town."

"I can't afford it!"

"Who said you were buying?!"

"I can't let you do that!"

"Well then I won't, Sasuke will!"

"NO!!!"

"Ok I'll get Itachi to!"

"No!"

"Then Naruto!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Then Neji"

"N.O."

"Fine back to Sasuke!"

"*sigh* fine, but only if it's considered a date."


End file.
